Certain health conditions hinder vertical balance, and movement in the upright position or other mechanics of walking. The health care industry has developed aids for those who suffer from such conditions, including crutches, walkers, rollators, and wheelchairs. Rollators are wheeled supports which aid individuals who have function in their lower limbs, but lack the muscular control, strength or balance to enable them to walk unassisted. It is advantageous for such supports to include two pairs of wheels in order to avoid the need to lift the device, and to facilitate its use as an ambulatory aid. Further, these devices may include a seat so that a user may use the device to sit and rest.
Conventional rollators may also comprise height adjustable handles. These height adjustable handles permit to adapt the rollator to the needs of the user.
In the document US 2005/0211285, the handles are mounted on the ends of uprights telescopically adjustable in the main frame of the rollator. The adjustment of the handle height consists in removing and repositioning screws inside corresponding holes provided in the uprights and the main frame. This procedure is generally long and boring, and involves appropriate tools for removing the screws. Another disadvantage of this known rollator is the impossibility for a user to memorize a desired handle height corresponding to its needs. Thus, one user has no choice but to repeat the same handle height adjusting procedure every time he uses the rollator after a storage period, during which the handles of the rollator are generally positioned in their lowest position.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a height adjustment device for a handle of a rollator, wherein the drawbacks mentioned above is avoided.